


I am the Doctor

by DrusillaTheBloody



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Moana (2016)
Genre: Song Lyrics, becuase I can, rewrite of a Disney song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 20:01:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18924070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrusillaTheBloody/pseuds/DrusillaTheBloody
Summary: A Doctor Who Version of I am Moana from the 2016 Disney film Moana





	I am the Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by my awesome friend and beta queerfanwrites listening to Moana and I thought, the Doctor needs some uplifting music.  
> Note the lines are alternating between the Moana version and my version starting with Moana. ( I own neither Moana not doctor who just my own lyrics , enjoy all! )

I know a girl from an island  
I know a boy from a planet  
She stands apart from the crowd  
He stands apart from the crowd  
She loves the sea and her people  
He loved the world and his people  
She makes her whole family proud  
Made all his companions proud  
Sometimes the world seems against you  
Sometimes the war turns against you  
The journey may leave a scar  
Your actions might leave a scar  
But scars can heal and reveal just  
But scars can shape and unveil just  
Where you are  
Who you are.  
The people you love will change you  
The people you loved have changed you  
The things you have learned will guide you  
The deaths you have faced will guide you  
And nothing on earth can silence  
No threat to the earth could silence  
The quiet voice still inside you  
That quiet voice deep inside you.  
And when that voice starts to whisper  
And when that voice starts to whisper  
Moana, you've come so far  
Doctor, you've run so far  
Moana, listen  
Doctor listen.  
Do you know who you are?  
Do you know who you are ?  
Who am I?  
Who I am?  
I am a girl who loves my island  
I was a boy who loved this planet  
I'm the girl who loves the sea  
I am a girl who loves the free  
It calls me  
It calls me  
I am the daughter of the village chief  
I am a child born of Gallifrey  
We are descended from voyagers  
The very last of the time lords  
Who found their way across the world  
Who found their way through all of time  
They call me  
The call me  
I've delivered us to where we are  
I delivered them to where they are  
I have journeyed farther  
No ones journeyed farther  
I am everything I've learned and more  
No matter what I've learned there's always more  
Still it calls me  
Still they call me  
And the call isn't out there at all, it's inside  
me  
And they aren't even out there at all, still they haunt me  
It's like the tide; always falling and rising  
From deep inside , the guilt is never ending  
I will carry you here in my heart you'll remind me  
I will carry you here in my heart you remind me  
That come what may  
That came what may  
I know the way  
Gone you'll stay  
I am Moana!  
I am the doctor !


End file.
